The present invention relates generally to articles of footwear and, more particularly, to footwear such as boots for use by first responders such as firefighters and other emergency and rescue personnel in various environments and conditions. Of course, the footwear herein can also be used in routine footwear usage, such as fashion. “Firefighter” as used herein is exemplary of any worker facing hostile environmental conditions, such as natural or manmade fires, hazardous material spills, etc.
Firefighters and other first responders work in extreme and dangerous environments that often require specialized equipment such as air masks, protective helmets, and fire and/or chemical resistant articles of clothing such as coats, pants, etc. The boots or other footwear worn by the firefighter or other first responder are also extremely important to the success and safety of each call or operation. In the past, firefighting boots have evolved from conventional boots to more rugged footwear that is fire resistant. However, such boots are typically bulky, heavy and hard to put on and remove. Known firefighting boots include hoop handles that extend up from the top of the boots. Unfortunately, these hoops are bulky and are prone to catching on equipment or debris, presenting a hazard to the firefighter.
When a call comes in, firefighters typically have a very brief time in which to dress and leave the firehouse. Thus, it is important to put on equipment, including footwear, as rapidly as possible. Emergency situations are referred to herein as “call” situations, which include fires, industrial accidents, hazardous material spills, etc. In the rush to answer the call, it is desirable to be able to quickly and easily identify which equipment to put on, and to do so in a timely fashion. Another type of situation is the “duty” situation, for example routine calls such as rescuing a cat from a tree. A third type of situation is the “station” situation, where the firefighter is performing activities in and around the firehouse, such as cleaning and maintaining equipment. The call, duty and station identifiers are merely exemplary of different types of activities that may be performed in different situations or environments, and are not meant to limit how or where any particular footwear configuration is employed.
Once at the site of the emergency, specific tasks such as clearing debris or directing a hose place added stress on firefighting boots, particularly when such tasks take place on a ladder. For instance, a firefighter may use a tool to remove debris or handle a hose that is under tremendous pressure while standing on a ladder. In these cases, the firefighter must take extra precautions, such as performing a “leg lock” or “ladder lock,” which involves wrapping one leg securely around the ladder. According to the New York City Fire Department Firefighting Procedures, DCN 4.06.07, Vol. 3, Book 1, copyright 1986, a ladder lock is performed by placing the leg over and under a rung which is two rungs over the rung on which the firefighter is standing. The instep or shin of the locking leg is then positioned on the ladder's side support structure or beam opposite the side on which the firefighter working, for example by wielding equipment such as an axe or a hose. The arch of the foot not in the ladder lock position is then placed against the other beam of the ladder. It should be understood that a great deal of pressure and strain are placed on the instep/shin in the ladder lock position. Unfortunately, known firefighting boots do not provide adequate protection or stability for the wearer.
In order to address these and other problems, it is desirable to provide firefighting boots that promote comfort and safety for the wearer and which can be put on in a timely fashion.